The present invention relates to the wet filtering of machine exhaust. In particular, there is a need for a filter device for filtering pollutive airflow from machines. Further, there is a need to eliminate adverse smells associated with machine exhaust.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a wet filter apparatus and method for filtering machine exhaust, and providing a more desirable scent to users.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for filtering machine exhaust to reduce health-risks to users and internal damage to machines.
The present invention further provides an apparatus and method for filtering machine exhuast that can be used by machine users that are non-technicians.
An aspect of the present invention is a wet filtering apparatus and method for limiting the expulsion of pollutants and particulate matter from machines into the ambient air.
A further aspect of the present invention is the conducting of natural ethereal oils along a foam filter stick to remove air pollutants from machine exhaust.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide desirable scented natural ethereal oils to control adverse smells from machine exhaust.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a filter device that does not require a receiving receptacle for downward flowing filtering fluid.